Las promesas de un mago celestial
by Susset
Summary: "Los magos de espíritu estelar respetan los contratos, significa una promesa de suma importancia. Por ello yo nunca romperé una promesa." Tantas promesas que hicimos a lo largo del tiempo y todas ellas las cumplió, como buena maga estelar.


_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-La promesa de un mago celestial-_**

**_Capitulo único._**

**_. . . . ._**

¿Cuántos años han pasado? Casi treinta años desde que Lucy y yo decidimos ser un equipo, como olvidarlo, ella recién había salido de bañarse junto con Plue y fingí entenderle para llevar a Lucy conmigo de misión.

Esa noche vi por primera vez como se hacía un contrato con un espíritu, y escuche esas palabras que siempre cumplió.

_Los magos de espíritu estelar respetan los contratos, significa una promesa de suma importancia. Por ello yo nunca romperé una promesa_

Tantas promesas que hicimos a lo largo del tiempo y todas ellas las cumplió, como buena maga estelar.

Cuando termino el asunto de los dragones y cuando recuperamos el gremio comenzó nuestra historia juntos, porque ella prometió esperarme hasta que yo aclarara mis sentimientos.

_Los integrantes del gremio estaban de regreso en Magnolia, su edificio había regresado gracias al presidente de la ciudad, estaban de regreso en casa, él como todos los días iba a la barra, junto con Mirajeane a desayunar, me pareció extraño ver a Lissana sonrojada pero no le di importancia, me senté y espere mi plato, empecé a hablar con Lissana sobre los juegos mágicos._

**_-Entonces ya te decidiste ¿No?- _**_me pregunto con un tono de voz extraño-_

**_-¿Decidirme… de qué hablas?- _**_respondí con una pregunta ya que no le entendía._

**_-Si… ya sabes, Lucy y tú, tú y Lucy… harían una linda pareja- _**_me dijo acercándose a mi rostro provocándome un sonrojo._

_Pero Lucy que recién había llegado solo miro la ultima parte, probablemente lo malentendió, ya que no pude hablar con ella en todo el día. En la noche fui a su departamento, me encantaba dormir con ella para ver sus extrañas expresiones, extrañamente la ventana estaba abierta, por lo que pase._

**_-Natsu, tenemos que hablar- _**_me dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo y no podía ve su rostro ya que su pelo lo cubría en parte._

**_-Dime Lucy- _**_le incite a continuar ya que me tenía con intriga._

**_-¡Te amo Natsu!- _**_grito levantando su sonrojado rostro __**-Te amo tanto que esperare hasta que decidas entre Lissana y yo- **__me dijo y entonces salió de su propia casa._

En ese momento no entendía a lo que se refería, al día siguiente le había comentado a Gray y de no ser por los golpes que me dio no lo habría entendido, pero Lucy estaba de misión con Erza, tuve que esperar para confesarle mis sentimientos, porque yo la amaba y eso lo descubrí cuando la pelea de los dragones termino, ya que no quería perderla, como perdí a la Lucy del futuro.

Pero esa promesa nunca lo rompió. Me espero hasta que pude aclarar mis sentimientos, aunque la verdadera razón del porque tarde casi seis meses en decirle que la amaba era porque no pensaba en la mejor manera de expresarlo.

Tanto, que de no ser por una pelea típica de Fairy Tail aun seguiríamos esperando.

_El día era tranquilo, había un incomodo silencio en el gremio que no tarde en romper al empezar a discutir con Gray, a la discusión se nos unió Gajeel ya que usamos a Levy como punto de comparación, el tema de la disputa, que maga era más fuerte, pero poco a poco todos empezaron a defender a su mejor amiga o a su pareja._

_Incluso las magas empezaron a discutir con nosotros e inicio una pelea, ¿querían saber que maga era más fuerte?, pues pronto lo descubrirían._

_Para su suerte, Erza estaba en una misión que le había asignado el maestro, ya que de no ser por eso, ella las habría noqueado a todas, o al menos a la gran mayoría._

_En la barra, junto con Mirajeane, estaba Lucy, Levy y Juvia, apartadas de la pelea mientras platicaban, pero las cosas sucedieron de una muy extraña manera, alguna persona había lanzado una banca pegándole a las tres en la cabeza, Levy se desmayo, Juvia se unió y Lucy empezó a caminar al centro del gremio._

_Tal vez pensaba en parar la pelea como Erza, o tal vez quería escapar, pero alguien la empujo, y yo que le iba a dar un puñetazo a Gray me caí y rodé un poco con ella sobre mí._

_Habría sido genial que al caer nos hubiéramos besado ¿no? Pero no fue así, ella quedo con su rostro cerca de mi entrepierna y yo tenía mi rostro cerca de su falda._

_Ese fue el fin de la pelea ya que todos se nos quedaron viendo, ella se sentó apoyándose en mi entrepierna, y mi rostro quedo debajo de su falda, que posición más incomoda porque cuando intentaba respirar por la boca ella soltó un leve gemido y apretó su mano._

_La cosa se complico cuando Erza entro por la puerta y nos vio en esa posición, primero me amenazo de muerte, después me felicito por haberle dicho a Lucy que la amaba._

Lucy estaba sonrojada cuando escucho eso, o eso es lo que me contaron ya que perdí mi conciencia por los efusivo abrazos de Erza, desde ese día iniciamos una relación en la que ella prometió amarme, promesa que nunca dejo de cumplir.

Tardamos dos años, pero nos casamos, la boda fue como un día normal en Fairy Tail, todos peleando, y en el único momento en el que guardaron silencio fue cuando Lucy prometió amarme, respetarme, serme fiel y acompañarme toda la vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

De ahí en más, todos bebieron, bailaron y festejaron, incluso yo me uní a la fiesta, aunque Lucy parecía mareada.

_La boda había llegado a su fin, muchos habían caído por el alcohol, otros por las peleas, Lucy lucia cansada por lo que me la lleve en brazos a nuestra casa, desde hace ya un año había pedido que construyeran una casa para mí y para ella y esta era la primera noche que la veríamos, era mi regalo de bodas para ella._

_Llegamos y la deje en la cama, fui a cambiarme y tomar un baño para después acostarme junto con ella._

_Entonces un peculiar aroma llego a mi nariz, si bien, los Dragon Slayer no podemos percibir nuestro propio aroma, Lucy olía diferente, no olía a su típico aroma, si bien estaba presente, se encontraba otro aroma desconocido, pero a la vez pertenecía a ella, sería difícil de explicar._

_Cuando me di cuenta empecé a olfatear todo su cuerpo, causándole cosquillas, de la nada se paro diciendo que tenía ganas de vomitar._

_Yo le habría regalado una casa pero ella me había dado a mi algo que nunca espere, la felicidad de saber que sería padre._

¿Cómo fue que empecé a recordar mi vida con ella? Yo solamente estaba en la parte más alta del gremio viendo a mis hijos, y de la nada sus recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, yo se que ella estaría orgullosa de mi, en esos últimos años había aprendido demasiado, si bien ya era un hombre que superaba los 40_, _el puesto de maestro me había ayudado a madurar.

Laxus había sucedido a Makarov convirtiéndose en el séptimo maestro, pero hace un par de años murió en una misión, Mirajeane, siendo su esposa, estaba en todo el derecho de decidir al octavo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me escogió a mí.

_-__**Natsu, tú amas a este gremio como Laxus y Makarov lo amaron, continúa con sus enseñanzas- **__me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, después de eso, nadie volvió a saber de ella._

Muchos rumores comentan que fue en busca de venganza y no la había conseguido, solamente yo sabía que había huido, con su hijo en el vientre, para protegerlo y que regresaría cuando las cosas fueran seguras.

Solo yo sabía que el culpable de la muerte de Laxus había sido un mago oscuro que estaba tras de él, y coincidía con Mirajeane, lo mejor era esconderse.

Fue cuando algo hizo click en mi cabeza, hace ya tres años que Lucy había partido.

Por eso sus recuerdos llegaban a mí, miraba a todos en el gremio, le sorprendería saber cuántas cosas habían cambiado.

Erza se fue de Fairy Tail para unirse al gremio de Jellal, que ya era considera oficial, le sorprendería ver cuánto habían crecido sus hijos, habían cumplido ya la mayoría de edad.

Su pequeña Sora ya era toda una mujer, incluso estaba saliendo con el hijo de Levy, Kinzoku era un buen muchacho y él lo aceptaba, su cabello rosa había crecido tanto en esos años, ahora lo llevaba en dos coletas como lo hacía su madre cuando fueron los juegos mágicos.

Su pequeño Kasai ya era todo un hombre, su cabello rubio lo tenía alborotado como él y era un gran mago celestial, había tenido gemelos, pero solo Sora había podido aprender la magia de Dragon Slayer, siendo considerada como la iniciadora de la cuarta generación de Dragon Slayer, los hijos de un Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel ahora tenía el cabello corto y Gray ya no se desvestía cada 5 minutos.

Si ella viera ese Fairy Tail le sorprendería.

**_-Prometo amarte, respetarte, estar contigo en la riqueza y en la enfermedad y serte fiel el resto de mis días- _**_había dicho la mujer que tenia frente suyo, su Lucy, con un gran sonrojo, después el repitió las mismas palabras y tuvieron el permiso de besarse como marido y mujer._

Esa promesa nunca la rompió, bajo para platicar con Gray y molestarlo con el hecho de que su hijo estaba tras su pequeña Mizumi de 17 años.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, algunos miraban sorprendidos por lo que yo dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada.

Eran tres figuras encapuchadas, una se quito su capa, era Mirajeane y comencé a llorar, la más pequeña había seguido su acción, probablemente era su hijo y el de Laxus, entonces acerque mi mano a mi cuello, que hace unos años ya no tenía mi bufanda, si ella era Mirajeane, solo significaba una cosa.

_Estaba en la oficina arreglando un papeleo, cuando entro mi esposa con el rostro serio, eso no era una buena señal._

**_-Tengo que pedirte un favor Natsu- _**_me dijo con su mirada sobre mí, yo asentí esperando que continuara __**-Investigue la muerte de Laxus, tengo información valiosa de su asesino, quiero ir tras él y buscar a Mirajeane- **__me sorprendí un poco por lo que dijo y su seriedad era lo que me provocaba un pequeño temor._

**_-Entonces salimos en la mañana- _**_comente, pero ella negó con su cabeza._

**_-Iré sola, ahora eres el maestro, tendrás que hacerte cargo del gremio y de tus hijos- _**_comento seria acercándose a la puerta._

**_-Sabes que siempre te acompaño, somos un equipo- _**_le dije antes de que saliera, ella volteo y me miro con una sonrisa._

**_-Las cosas cambian, ahora tienes responsabilidades, pero prometo que volveré- _**_me dijo y se fue, al llegar a casa junto a mis pequeños de 14 años había un gran silencio, me acerque a la cocina y a nuestra habitación buscando a Lucy encontrándome con una nota._

La misión que me había pedido no había sido un fracaso, había logrado derrotar a aquel peligroso mago que mato a un Dragon Slayer, había traído consigo a Mirajeane y a su hijo, nuevamente había cumplido su promesa o eso pensé.

La tercera persona se quito su capa, pero grande fue mi decepción, solo era una mujer con el cabello rubio acompañando a Mirajeane, pero no era Lucy.

**-Ella es Hikari, hija de Sting, me comento que quería unirse a este gremio- **menciono Mirajeane señalando a su acompañante, yo asentí con la cabeza y solo pregunte porque ser mago de este gremio.

Su respuesta me gusto por lo que le colocamos la marca de Fairy Tail.

Todos festejaron con la nueva integrante y Mirajeane estaba escapando de mí, yo solo quería saber que había sido de ella, pero nadie me respondía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, todos se callaron pero esta vez no voltee, no quería volver a ilusionarme, pero mis hijos lloraban y se acercaron a la puerta corriendo.

**-¡Mama!- **gritaron al unisonó abrazando a mi Lucy, estaba muy cambiada.

Ella había partido de aquí conservando su juvenil rostro, con el cabello corto y llevándose su típica ropa que me hacia un hombre celoso.

Pero la mujer que estaba frente a mi era completamente diferente, se le notaba seria, aunque conservaba su gusto por la ropa reveladora, tenía un short, con un cinturón de viaje, un top negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y su cabello suelto.

Me acerque llorando, todos nos observaban y puse una mano en su mejilla.

**-Pensé que habías muerto cuando no llegaste con ella- **le susurre derramando algunas lagrimas.

**-Recuerda que para un mago estelar, una promesa es como un contrato y nunca rompería mis promesas- **susurro para después besarlo.

**-¿Entonces por qué tardaste?- **le pregunte mientras íbamos a una mesa del gremio para sentarnos.

**-Tuve una pelea antes de llegar, no habrías querido verme con mi ropa rota y herida- **me respondió.

Gran tonto que fui, pensar que ella no cumpliría su promesa de regresar, me acerque a ella y le quite mi bufanda para ponérmela.

**-Gracias por cumplir tus promesas- **susurre y le robe un beso.

_"Iré por ese mago, prometo regresar con Mirajeane, no sé cuanto tarde, pero te aseguro que regresare, me llevare un pequeño recuerdo tuyo y prometo regresártelo"_

* * *

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para sorprenderlos :'3 diganme... cuantos de ustedes pensaron que lucy habia muerto? . porque no estoy segura si logre transmitir esa intencion :/

En fin~ espero que les gustara :33 tenia meses de querer hacer esta historia y hoy llego la inspiracion...

_**Review (?)**_


End file.
